


Sleep

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaji just wants some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN

Excelling at your job is one thing. Not being able to turn off the abilities that help you excel at your job, however, can be a curse. Zaji knew this well. That's why he lived so far outside of Konoha's boarders. He could constantly sense what was going on around him. It meant getting any sleep would be impossible in town. This war was draining enough, but the slower trek home, constantly surrounded by others day and night, in a system that meant at least fifty people were awake at all times of the night... that sucked.

Thank the gods for people like Shizune-san. That woman found a way to shut off his chakra until they got home. It was uncomfortable, but he could sleep. He could have energy to move during the day. He would make it home sane.

He really should think about marrying that woman!


End file.
